Lewis Tyrell
Lewis Tyrell was a UN Captain. Biography During the Secession War he commanded Fourth Platoon Pathfinders, the elite of the elite. When intelligence learned about the development of Hype, the Fourth Platoon was ordered to penetrate an Alliance facility in the Sierra Nevadas, acquire as much information as possible, secure a sample of the drug, before destroying the facility and its staff. After the reconaissance flight, Tyrell bounced it back to Intelligence and demanded detailed layouts of the base and the guard routines. Meanwhile he trained his soldiers and had the Engineers build a mockup of the compound site. He moved his platoon in to sleep and live there, according to its schedules. He also staged raids with another platoon guarding it, and updated the scenarios and the mockup with new data. Tyrell and his unit walked in across more than 100 km, or 3 days of forced march, on mountain and desert. Capture He accomplished his mission to secure a vial of the experimental cyberlink drug Hype but on their exit he was injured in his thigh and his platoon was captured. The Alliance soldiers kicked and beat him to a storage shed converted to a makeshift guardhouse where he was kept along with a handful of survivors from his platoon, proud that none of his men surrendered. That night they were beaten and the other night Tyrell was taken by the Security Intelligence Service in a bounce jet and taken to a place where he was kept in a tiny cell and was interrogated. Always with the sample of Hype with him, he kept it hidden, the prospect of completing his mission gave him focus to hold onto his sanity during the interrogations to redeem himself for the loss of his platoon. He used his training to resist interrogation and have them work for it for hours. He was taken to a prison camp where his leg was healed. He ended up in Camp 14 in Bullion mountains 200 km of mountain and desert away the border of Mexico. He spent 3 months planning his escape, self-administering physiotherapy to his leg and gathered information about Alliance internal security and check-points. He gathered escape rations, a survival kit, a water container, maps and made his escape, aiming for an address in Quetzal to contact the Mexican underground of U.N. sympathizers. He was running through the Algodone dunes when the War ended and the treaty was signed. He learned this a week later on a newspaper on a desert highway. The U.N. was disbanded and his actions had no meaning. After the War He stopped hiding and changed direction to Los Angeles among the displaced refugees. There, he applied for Alliance citizenship and for the next years he stayed in view of the mountains seeking redemption. Five years after their failure and end of the War, he had a reunion with all the 12 surivors of his comrades and paid tribute to their past. He brought with him the vial of Hype to show them that their final mission was not a failure. Just the next day the SIS stormed into his house and confiscated his relic. As they didn't want anyone alive to reveal its existence, he was taken to an airvan where his charges were read: conspiracy, robbery, assault, murder and possession of a restricted weapon. Without any interrogation, he was taken to a holding center and an isolation cell normally reserved for the most dangerous offenders, where he cried with the thought that one of his companions betrayed him. His false trial was held the next day behind closed doors, during which he never spoke as his "defender" never called him to the stand. The judge proclaimed his sentence: one day of punitive confinement, 1000 days restitutive service, and rehabilitation at the lunar penal colony Mare Stellatis. From Osaka he was taken on a boost-shuttle with two Corrective Services escorts with ASA Flight six-sixteen for the Earth Transfer Station. That morning he had clipped a safety pin to the inside of his uniform cuff so that he could pick the lock of the shackles but his escorts had taken it away when they searched him. After 2 hours they reached the Station at 17:24. His escorts delivered him to the station Security duty officer and was left handcuffed in his office for 3 hours until the lunar shuttle was ready to launch. As he was left alone, he started looking for something to pick the lock of his cuffs, and found a paper clip in a drawer. He tried to pick the 3 pins of his cuffs while making plans on how he could escape the station, perhaps by hopping on the [[CTS Hope|CTS Hope]] and be lost in a colony. Earlier than expected, ETS Security guards entered and hauled him up, ruining his attempt to pick the locks. He was pulled around the passenger arcade in front of the astonished citizens and taken to a cargo bay. He was thrown in a plain cargo container and locked insude. The cargo pod was loaded aboard the Moon Shuttle for delivery to Mare Stellatis; when the shaking ended, Tyrell took his time releasing his handcuffs and all he could do was waiting. On Mare Stellatis Upon his arrival he was surprised to see that the facility was not the hell of anarchy and violence everyone knew. The Checker Stelchek showed him around. After a tense meeting with Coordinator Anton Vincennes, the Checker led him to Lorili who provided him with clothing. Then they went to the Garden for an evening welcoming party, and he engaged in intimacy with Cynthia. The next morning Checker took him to the City to choose a perspace, then to the room beneath the instrument dome and Checker explained the work roster. He was assigned to the pumps under Tombuol. After two hours of cleaning mud and weeds from the screens, he returned to his perspace. Cynthia brought him a vase of flower and spent the night together. Every other day he helped clean the screens while on the alternative days Tombuol taught him how to maintain the machinery. One day, he volunteered to go along with a porter group carrying the daily ration dump to Downside, mostly by curiosity. His attempts to escape made the Coordinator to exile him to the underground ice-ore mines forever. After days working without other purpose in life, Tyrell decided to try his luck by escaping. He was hopelessly lost in the tunnels looking for escape until he met Dr. Jania Sycel, a former systems designer who broke the final barrier between the brain and computers. Tyrell and Sycel arrived to Farside. After colony registration and were in line for CTS Charity, but as they were in the column of colonists, policemen verified paperwork and retprints. Original timeline After Sycel was killed, Tyrell was transported to the ETS and then to Persephone. Tyrell was injected with Hype by Dr. Dagger Morrow The next day Tyrell underwent an operation and Morrow connected him with a digital system in order to initialize him for connection. Tyrell was connected to Turing Processor Core ADG9001 and his awareness was uploaded to the main computer of the Persephone base, including climate control, mechanicals, communications routing and networks. As a new awareness, Tyrell' was not sensitive to the 'pain' and 'rewarding' signals sent to his body by Morrow, but they were distracting enough. In order to avoid them, his awareness sent a signal to his body's medulla oblongata, nervous signals stopped and killed his body. In the system, Tyrell' found the link to the main research computer and downloaded its contents, including the personalities of former test subjects. Then he realized that Morrow would take control of his identity for his research. He uploaded himself to TCP ADG9229/Artifact Interface. He found himself merging with a series of alien machine minds in a torrent of information exchange. There, as he explored the nodes of his memory he realized that he had the same goals as the individual he used to be. He managed to copy Morrow's brainwaves isolating them through their effect on quantum superrconductor components in various laboratory devices; and made a copy of him in ADG9001. Its sole purpose was to choose the fate of Morrow. Then Tyrell' uploaded and sent information to himself shortly before his second capture. New timeline In a moment of revelation, Tyrell prevented the recapture of himself and the death of Sycel on the ETS. They boarded the CTS Charity and were transported to Erebus colony. Meanwhile, in the Persephone Base, the entity of Tyrell' was uploaded in ADG9001. It opened the pressure doors and everyone was killed. Appearance Tyrell was tall with an almost hungry leanness to him. He had short dark hair. His face and complexion were Caucasian, but with light skin tone and a slight epicanthic fold. During his time with the Pathfinders, he did at least 3 grueling hours of physical training every day, maintaining his hand-to-hand skills at a level that surpased any of his troops. Since the peace, he had gotten soft in his civilian life. At 33 years old and at 80 kilos, he was still in better than average shape. In about half a dozen missions he had gathered a dozen scars. Durng one of them something had penetrated his quadriceps and lodged in his femur and noticed it only when the pain had been unbearable. It remained as a deep circle 3 cm across that felt like a throb whenever he happened to think of it. Category:males Category:Death of the Phoenix